Fire and Ice Crossover
by Arirsera
Summary: This is my own personal story of twin dragon/humans with developing powers that allow them to create and star in their own worlds. Each one is inspired by either an Anime/Manga, or movie that they (me) were inspired to live in. Feel free to comment if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**So this part is just to show the setting of this world slightly. It's a little hard to grasp but with time everything will fall into place. Trust me.**

* * *

 ***Fades in***  
"Your sure that this will stop the war between Humans and Monsters right?" says the mysterious man.  
"Dragons are the source of all life, especially the Fire Dragon. If there is a child with his powers but also human everyone will always follow him. It will stop our war." A white dragon in human form speaks.  
A woman in pure white robes comes out from behind the man from before, "If this will work then, I will have the child to stop this war. To many lives have been lost thanks to this war. Human and monster alike."  
"Well then, prick your finger and sign the magical contract. The Fire Dragon has already agreed and signed."  
She walked forward and pricked her finger, signing the contract.  
 ***Fades out***

Months later, the perfect child is about to be born when the dragons realized that not only was the Fire Dragon dying, after transferring all his powers to the child, his wife, the Ice Dragon, was dying too. During that time, the human noticed that the "perfect child" was more than just one child. Everything didn't seem to go as planned.  
When the "perfect child" was born, they found out that the one child was in fact twins. Twins with uncontrollable powers. The girl, accidentally burned the nurse alive. The boy, accidentally froze the doctor to solid ice. "This is not according to plan! It was to be one child not two. The child was to grow into the powers as well! This is not right! We have to go to the dragons after we hide these two. I'm sorry dear, but we have to run now." the man from the first scene says. He grabs his wife, sliding her into a wheelchair and places the two babies into her arms, covering them with cloth to hide them as they leave the hospital. "If we make it home we should be safe there."

A year has passed and the children grew faster than humans. Both of them were already around the human age of 7 years old. The parents of the "perfect children" decided that for the sake of humanity and the war, the fact that the one child is two should remain a secret. Even though they decided that the dragons already knew it was two, seeing as how two dragons died on the day of the children's birth. As they grew the parents knew the children were going to be extremely special. They were only 1 year old but they knew how to read and write. The girl could speak fluent English already. The boy breathed ice every time he tried to speak so he kept his mouth shut. He therefore spoke though his sister to the world what he wanted to say. They named the girl Yuki Onna, after the Japanese snow fairy. The boy they named Kaji, the Japanese for fire. They thought it was funny to give the children names of the exact opposite that they were. They were both locked in a room with hundreds of books that the parents gave them to read. The parents were afraid that with the uncontrolled powers those two possessed that they couldn't control the children. If they couldn't control the children then locking them up was their next choice.

Unfortunately the father never knew what the mother was doing to them while he was away. The mother, upset she couldn't have the perfect child, started training Yuki to have children. Even though the child wasn't able to, the mother didn't care. One night it went to far for Yuki. Yuki started screaming for her mother to stop even though she wouldn't. Kaji, feeling his sisters pain, ran into the mothers room. Kaji froze their mother in ice and grabbed his sister away. Yuki realized that when their father came back Kaji would be punished. She had to protect him. She thawed their mother and laid her in her bed. When the father came home, he found his wife in bed still cold. He confronted the twins about why their mother was cold. Yuki spoke up.  
"Father, she was coming into our room and startled me. I started to burn her by accident and Kaji stopped me. He froze her a bit trying to stop the flames around her. I'm sorry. If anyone is to blame it is I."  
He looked at Kaji, and instantly knew the truth. Kaji could still not control his powers while Yuki was perfect with it. There was no way Yuki would have done that. He also realized that if Yuki was taking the blame than he couldn't punish Kaji. He decided to split the twins up.  
"Yuki I can't trust you in this house if you set people on fire. I know we were trying to keep you two secret but as long as Kaji is here, you can not spread word that you are not human. Understand?"  
"Yes father. I will leave this house. I know we both can't die from anything already so I will live alone. I will keep the secret as long as you care for Kaji. Thank you father for everything you have done."  
Yuki grabbed her sole spare set of black clothes and left the house. She didn't even turn back. The twins father locked Kaji in his room, planning to never open it again. Thus started the life of the twin immortal dragon/human children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update. I am having a friend Lovemedead18 go and edit it for me.**

 **So please stick with me while I try to get better at writing.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

A few years have passed since the siblings were torn apart.

Yuki had resorted to living on the streets after being exiled from her home, where she spends her evenings foraging for food in garbage cans and avoiding capture.

Kaji, on the other hand, spent his days locked up in his room where he was surrounded by the books that he had already read. He, unlike Yuki, was fed 3 times a day, but in exchange the boy never saw any part of the house besides his room after Yuki left. The children have aged in mind and body and appear to be around the age of sixteen, but by actual age the children are four.

This is where our story starts.

* * *

"Hey, Kid."

Yuki looks up from her house, which was currently a makeshift cardboard hut she had put together a couple days ago. It wasn't much, but she called it home.

"Do you mean me?"

"You see any other kid around? Yes I mean you. Stand up."

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed and she dismissed the man, returning to read a newspaper she had salvaged earlier that day "for a perverted old man that doesn't even introduce himself? No thanks, I'll stay in my house thank you very much." She flipped a page and the man growls.

She is suddenly lifted from her hut by the rags she wore "I'm trying to help you out, kid. Calling me a pervert, damned brat, now stand up and let's get a look at you."

Yuki yanked her shirt out of the man's grasp and glared up at him "I can stand on my own, perv."

He sighs and shakes his head "if it wasn't for my wife nagging at me to come out here and help you, trust me, I wouldn't. So quick the 'perv' s*** and stand up straight."

Yuki looked up, obvious confusion painted on her face "your wife? Does she know about us?"

"Shut it" the man narrowed his eyes and gave her a once over. "Your pretty scrawny, but with a proper diet I think you'll do fine in the shop."

Yuki's head tilts intrigued "shop?"

"Yeah, I own a book shop not too far from here and if you'll listen and stop being so damned feisty, I may offer you a job in it."

Yuki's eyes widened, but she reined in her excitement "what's the catch?"

The man grinned and crossed his arms "listen kid, my wife has been watching you for a couple weeks and wants to offer you a chance to get back on your feet. I don't know what made you resort to the streets, but we'd be willing to give you food off our table and a roof over your head if you'll work for us in exchange. Of course we could negotiate a small wage after a few weeks if you'd like."

Yuki bit her lip, refusing to cry "who would I be to reject such kindness?"

"Good, let's get going then. It's disgusting out here." The man turned then and proceeded to blitz out of the alley she had called home. She waved at her hut and giggled as the cardboard chose that moment to fall apart. Quite the carpenter she was. A thought struck her then.

"Oh, I have a twin brother that I wish to visit from time to time. He loves books, I would love to purchase some for him when I have received a wage, if that's okay."

"Heh, of course it is. I wouldn't tell a customer no to buying my books."

The two continued the rest of the walk in silence, but Yuki preferred the silence, it helped her concentrate on her telepathy. After a few weeks of separation, she had found out that her and her brother shared a mental link. Thanks to the nifty trick, the two could almost converse just like they normally had all their lives. With a grin, she gave her brother a gentle prod of her mind and began their silent talk.

 _Kaji, I hit the jackpot._

She could practically hear him sigh. _Please tell me you're not gambling again._

She chuckled and explained her sudden spree of luck. Kaji sounded concerned at first, but after promising she would get herself out of there if anything fishy was going on, her brother warmed up to the idea.

 _New books, that sounds amazing._

 _Yeah, I'll get you some good ones once I start earning a wage so look forward to it, okay?_

 _Yeah… I miss you Yuki._

 _I miss you too, Kaji. Stay strong._

"We're here!"

The man's voice cut through Yuki's concentration and she looked up to take in the house before her.

Never had Yuki seen so much white. There was a white picket fence that surrounded the house, and within was a garden of beautiful white roses. A few trimmed trees lined the yard and Yuki had to keep from cringing as she witnessed the large white bows tied around the trunks, but then again she supposed they were less eye popping compared to the splash of white they surrounded. The house was two stories of pure, double layered, white paint.

"You… like white."

"Wife does, now stand over there so I can hose you off."

Yuki gawked "what-" but before she could continue, a rush of water hit her square in the face. She cursed and flailed, trying to get the liquid out of her nose and mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

The man laughed, the sudden outburst making him cough a bit "You didn't think I'd let such a nasty little urchin like yourself just waltz in before hosing you down, did you?"

Anger rose in her, but when she saw the man smiling genuinely, she returned the gesture. She ran away from him and the man chased her down with the hose and soon the two made enough of a ruckus that a woman came out the front door.

"What the devil is going on out here?!"

The man stopped and ceased spraying Yuki so he could focus on the woman now glaring at him.

"I'm spraying her down, she reeks of trash and poor life choices."

"Har har" Yuki mocked and bowed to the woman as she rubbed the water from her eyes. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"I brought her like you asked" he walked over to turn off the hose and then he approached his wife and went to kiss her cheek, but the woman moved away.

"Now your filthy as well. Off with both your shoes…" she looked to the girl who had none "well, dear, just start taking those clothes off and I'll get you a towel, then right to the bath. The both of you!"

They both bowed and the man glared at Yuki "already getting me into trouble, girl."

Yuki stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head. She giggled.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **So comment if you wish.**

 **I hope the next one will come out sooner, as I already have an idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this time I tried really hard again.**

 **I know I said this is a crossover. it will be next chapter. Promise**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Freshly showered, Yuki prods her brother out of his book.

 _Brother. You have read books about human bodies right?_

 _Yes I have. What do you need to know?_

 _Well I know I have a high temperature, but I need to know if I should be cold after a shower and drying off._

 _A normal human body would be slightly chilled after a bath._

 _Thanks brother. If I don't appear human to them, we might get in trouble._

 _Well call when you need help again. I'll reread about humans again so I can be prepared for anything that happens there. Be careful._

 _Thanks again._

* * *

Yuki jumps slightly as she hears someone knocking on the door. "Hey kid, are you done yet or not?"

"I'm coming right out."

As Yuki opens the door steam pours out around her.

"Leave any hot water for us?

"Some." Yuki blushes as she spins around. "This dress your wife lent me is a little loose."

"Well at least you can clean up well brat."

Yuki places her hands on her hips "Having fun undressing me, perv?"

"Like I am interested in infants. I think A cup is being generous for you." William chuckles slightly watching Yuki blush more.

"I am a B cup for your information." Yuki huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Both of them jump as they hear a yell from farther in the house.

"DINNER IS DONE! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN 1 MINUTE I THROW YOUR PORTION OUT!"

"Guess we need to follow your wife's orders."

* * *

After dinner the new family sat in the living room with Yuki as the center of attention.

"So, I love the dress on you. Maybe when you gain a bit more weight, it will fit you better."

"Thanks for everything. Dinner was better than I have had in a while."

"Well to start off tonight, my name is Lisa and my husbands is William."

"My name is Yuki Onna. Thanks again for your generosity."

William finally speaks up, "Yuki tomorrow my wife and you are going out to shop for new clothes for you. You will start working at the bookstore Monday this coming week. We have 5 rules for you while you live in this house.

1: You will be clean every day. We like a clean house.

2: While we are not forcing you to go to school, you will come work at the bookstore when you are scheduled. If you are sick, make sure you tell someone.

3: We have dinner every night together and you are expected to show up. If you are not coming give us a warning.

4: You will keep your bedroom clean as well. Again do not have anything dirty.

5: We expect you to be home by 10pm every night. We will lock the door by 10. That is when me and my wife head to bed."

"Five easy rules to follow. I have one question. While you two head to bed at 10pm am I expected to go to bed then?"

Lisa grabs her husbands hand and smiles "no Yuki. Just keep the noise down. I can teach you how to cook on your days off if your willing to later on."

"Thank you Lisa and William. Everything you are doing for me is very sweet. Um," Yuki starts gripping her dress and twisting it nervously "is it OK if I ask to go to bed? I'm kind of tired right now."

"Oh! Right! Come this way with me Yuki and we will show you the bedroom."

* * *

A couple months have passed. Yuki finally got her first paycheck and bought some books. She is headed over to her family house after the years away from there.

 _Brother, has father left yet?_

 _Yes. Mother is still asleep and the window is unlocked and open. Just head up to our window._

 _And I'm guessing you don't have a ladder for me._

 _Sister, you can easily jump to the second floor._

 _Fine then stay away from the window._

Yuki sighed and looked up at the distant window. She closed her eyes and felt the fire within her crackle to life as she drew power around her. It had been some time since she last used her fire and as the heat caressed her limbs she found her limbs quivering to release. She wanted to leap, no, needed to leap, and within seconds she was soaring into the air.

When the intense wind blew past her face, she knew she had collected to much power and she swore as she saw the window pass her on her way up. She maneuvered her body in the air and as she began her decent she aimed for the window seal, willing herself to land on it. She grinned as her feet touched the window's base, but it didn't last long. Her feet slipped from under her and she cursed as she landed on a slippery surface.

"Brother, are you aware the entire room is completely frozen over?" Agitation dripped from her words as she stood, rubbing her now sore bottom.

"Yes I know that sister. No one enters it and I can never leave. There is no reason to keep my powers under control"

"THE WINDOW IS WIDE OPEN! FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Sister, I don't care. I can't survive out there like you can. I'm staying here."

Yuki shakes her head as she lays down 3 books. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you like. Do not come crying to me when you are forced out of the house because of the parents leaving you when you turn 18 and can't fit in."

"If you bring me 47 more books, I will start working on my powers."

"So 50 books in total. Fine."

"Sister you might want to leave before you melt the icicles above you."

"Good point. I'll bring you more next month. Promise."

"Sure. Oh and sister"

Yuki pauses with one foot on the window sill "yes brother?"

"Thanks for stopping by, and saving me a few years ago."

"Hey it is what big sisters are suppose to do." An icicle falls down by Yukis' feet as she jumps outside.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for reading this again.**

 **Promise, next chapter will start crossovers.**


End file.
